


Clothes Optional

by aunt_zelda



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Nail Polish, Sexting, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at comment_fic on the Texts From Last Night theme day:</p><p>
  <i>http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/473954.html?thread=72202082#t72202082<br/>Pacific Rim, Newt/any, (337): Will it be a clothes optional week when I get there? I have an amazing outfit of tattoos and toenail polish planned.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Optional

_Got a new specimen. Need you for 5 days._

_Will it be a clothes optional week when I get there? I have an amazing outfit of tattoos and toenail polish planned._

Newt sent the text and sat on his bed, paralyzed in horror. Hannibal had been asking him over for consulting gigs for about a month now. Going over the last Kaiju specimens in the world was amazing and awesome and the fact that Hannibal was paying him on top of that was like a cherry on the world’s biggest ice cream sundae. But then there was this … thing, going on, between Newt and Hannibal. At first Newt thought he was just imagining it. Then Hannibal started turning up the charm and flirting outright, sending signals even Newt wasn’t going to miss. 

It was kind of embarrassing how little they’d done, upon figuring out that the attraction was mutual (previously they’d been hampered by petty concerns, such as, “what if Hannibal cuts me for flirting” and “what if Newt runs at the first hint of flirtation.”) They’d kissed, but only enough that Newt could keep a tally on one hand. Hannibal had shoved Newt against a wall and pressed against him, working at the buttons on Newt’s shirt, but business had called him away before Newt was even half naked. It just wasn’t _fair_. Newt was bursting at the seams with sexual frustration and Hannibal always looked so damn collected. 

Hence, the sexy text. Or at least, Newt hoped it was a sexy text. He didn’t exactly have a lot of experience. Maybe he should have texted a picture of his dick, that was very popular, apparently. 

_Wear clothes on the way, kid. When you get here, it’s up to you. ; )_

Hannibal Chau, the fucking king of the Kaiju black market, had just texted Newt a winky-face. Oh good god. 

Newt gulped and collected his nail polish. He’d been half joking, he wasn’t sure how Hannibal would react to that. Some guys weren’t ok with Newt painting his nails. Hannibal Chau apparently didn’t give a fuck. 

Or maybe it was the whole “clothes optional” thing. Getting to see Newt parade around in nothing but his tattoos for a week. Newt could put anything on his feet and Hannibal probably wouldn’t care.


End file.
